


万圣节短篇

by TheLittlePrinceB612



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePrinceB612/pseuds/TheLittlePrinceB612
Summary: 指挥家人偶师攻x钢琴师淫魔受（变态攻x淫荡受）





	万圣节短篇

**Author's Note:**

> 部分设定及灵感来自一篇原耽《纯情狂热》(by 紫曜日），特别是里面那只呆萌的淫魔受www

最后一声恢弘的奏鸣后，演出落下了帷幕。

　　站在台前谢幕的乐队指挥眼角余光瞄到已经忍不住脸色潮红的钢琴师，不可见地勾起了一抹神秘的笑意。

　　他从容地带着全体成员完成谢幕，随后脚步一转，循着两个偷偷摸摸躲进休息室的人影，优哉游哉地跟了上去。

　　此时里面已经传来了令人脸红心跳的暧昧呻吟声。

　　乐队指挥顿住脚步，闲适地倚在门上，不动声色地欣赏眼前属于两个男人的肢体纠缠。

　　只见乐团里的钢琴师把男低音扑倒在地板上，双腿分开骑跨在他身上不住磨蹭，手指急不可耐地把两人的衣服都扒掉了大半。虽然还没有来得及真正插入，整个画面却已经充满男色一派香艳旖旎。

　　看见指挥破门而入，他也没有显露出丝毫惊慌，只是像条水蛇一样扭着腰，用甜蜜的声音向着身下粗喘连连的男人撒娇：''嗯～亲爱的，有人来了，我们换个地方吧～''

　　一边这样说着，他有意无意地侧过身体，让门口的男人看见他脖子上的鲜艳痕迹。

　　乐队指挥闻言挑了挑眉毛，彬彬有礼地做出一个''请自便''的手势。

　　钢琴师惋惜地舔着下唇，在从地上爬起来的过程中眼神紧紧黏在乐队指挥被西装包裹的修长身体上。其实他并不想放过这样的极品，但奈何身边已经勾搭上了一个男人，只好不甘放弃。

　　他拢好自己的衣服，朝着门口站着的男人诱惑一笑，还未来得及迈步，便被不知道什么时候站在他身后的男低音歌唱家反手扣住他的手臂，刚刚穿好的衣服再度被无情撕开。

　　''唔？！''

　　洁白冷硬的指挥棒在他张口质疑的一瞬间蛮横地捅了进来。身后的男人还助纣为虐地伸出一只手抬高他的下巴，使它近乎硬生生插进咽喉深处里去。

　　钢琴师费力地忍着涌上眼眶的生理性泪水。他皱着眉头睁开眼睛，发现面前站着的指挥居然比他还高一个头。他背光站在门口，一旦遮住了唯一的光源，眼前的人类顿时显得微妙地邪气起来。

　　乐队指挥晃动着手腕，像还沉浸在刚才的大型音乐作品里一样用指挥棒在钢琴师口中搅动着。惩罚意味浓重的动作粗暴得让娇嫩的口腔内部被磨得发疼。

　　钢琴师的嘴巴无法合拢，身体又受制于人，难受极了，下意识地偏头想要躲避。

　　身后男人钳制着他下颌的手掌却骤然收紧，强迫他的头颅高高抬起。

　　舞台上的独裁者残酷地抽出指挥棒，把顶端沾染着的唾液抹在钢琴师失神喘息而微开的唇边。

　　他居高临下地问犹自挣扎的钢琴师：''小淫魔，饿坏了？''

　　真身被轻易识破，伪装成人类的钢琴师吃惊地瞪着乐队指挥，这才发现除了握着指挥棒的右手，他的左手五指上居然连接着明晃晃的白丝，铮亮的丝线从指尖延伸到身后擒制他的男低音四肢和脑袋上操纵他的行动。

　　人偶师。他突然意识到了这个男人的真实身份。

　　再联想到他之前整场演出指挥时始终保持左手下垂和男低音的诡异迟钝和一言不发的僵硬动作......钢琴师不可置信地猛然抬头。

　　''没错，是我在控制他。''指挥倒是大大方方地承认了，''而且，这个乐团里除了你之外所有人都是我的人偶，假如你想在这里找人进食的话，抱歉，你恐怕要饿肚子了。''他耸了耸肩膀，戏谑的神色不变。

　　众所周知，淫魔的食物就是人类的精液。假如不能够得到及时补充，他们就会欲求不满地释放出大量荷尔蒙，吸引周围所有雄性生物。可惜人偶本身就没有知觉，就算是再强烈的发情气味也无法对他们作用。

　　''顺便一问，今天还不进食的话...你熬得过今晚么？''人类里的异端顿了顿，故作好奇地问。

　　''大概不行......演出完之后就差不多到极限了。今晚再持续发情的话，也许会吸引过来什么不得了的家伙被操到死掉吧？''心知肚明凭自己的实力在一位人偶师的主场和他对抗有多么不明智，饥不择食地做出错误决定的魔族垂头丧气地吐露了实话。在群魔乱舞的万圣夜里饥渴发情，不用想也知道后果会多么凄惨。

　　''这样啊......''人偶师若有所思地停止了对话，转而打量起淫魔的身体。他右手握着指挥棒从他的唇角下滑到脖子和胸膛，不知道是不是在评估表面的光滑度，沿途留下亮闪闪的唾液湿痕。

　　及至乳头部位，男人突然扬起指挥棒，''啪''地狠狠抽了左边的乳尖一下。细长的指挥棒不偏不倚拍打在乳头上方，钢琴师明显被胸前激痛惹得下意识一缩，却紧接着又充满渴望地自己凑了回来，努力挺胸把乳头向前送，眼神迷离明显是被这一下抽打得爽得很。

　　''敏感度不错，喜欢被这么玩乳头？''乐队指挥低声问，同时扬手毫不客气地''啪''地又一下抽在右边乳头上，留下的痕迹正好形成一个交叉的''v''。

　　''嗯哈......嗯，很喜欢，有的时候还会一直玩这里到射。''淫魔在被允许的范围内微微扭动身体，小腹一阵阵地收紧，口上亦是毫不避讳地坦率承认。

　　人偶师没作任何评论，只是平静地点了点头，左手五指稍稍伸缩变幻，控制着人偶褪去了钢琴师的西装裤。因为不适应人类的衣着束缚，他根本就没有在里面穿上内裤。由先前的半遮半露、欲迎还拒瞬间变成了门户大开、一览无遗。

　　指挥棒继续向下，在肚腹停留了一下。这只淫魔的腹部并没有非常明显的腹肌线条，却也没有什么赘肉，皮肉光滑、白皙软嫩。在平坦的小腹上满月型的肚脐眼格外性感，使指挥抑不住恶劣本性地轻戳。

　　''哈...摸摸这儿～''

　　本性淫荡的魔族不禁挺着腰用下腹勃起的性器去蹭人类的手腕。

　　人偶师对他的动作熟视无睹，依然不急不躁地按照自己的步伐检视淫魔的身体。

　　他用指挥棒逗弄宠物般拍了拍硬挺的茎身，又用尖端戳着流水的龟头，好像苛刻的品鉴家正在认真评估它的分量。

　　阴茎被抽打，痛感和快感在一瞬间炸开。钢琴师张口低呼，整个身体都无力地放软了。即使如此他还在不停地拼命扭腰，摆出一副哀求的姿态希望性器能够再多被触碰。

　　指挥却深谙见好就收的道理。饶有兴致地把眼前的阴茎和下面的囊袋都把玩了一遍后，他蹲下身，迅速含了一口，舌尖一转就舔掉了龟头上的黏液，最后站起来回味般抿了抿唇，勉强满意地评论：''身材还行。''

　　''嗯～''沉溺于情欲中的淫魔不明白眼前的人类想要干什么，但是身体确实被他玩弄得很舒服，兴致也完全被调情般的举动挑起来了。见他把指挥棒重新摁回自己唇边，便没有多想含了进去仔细舔舐着。

　　''呵，你倒是很有自觉嘛。''人偶师哼笑了一声，毫不客气地翻搅着，不顾钢琴师眼里泛起的泪光，将指挥棒上沾满了他的唾液。

　　被银丝操纵着的男人随即把魔族反身扛在肩上，双手掰开他的大腿，迫使他的肉穴毫无遮挡地暴露在男人眼前。

　　屁股大概是淫魔全身上下长得最好的地方。它圆润且挺翘，摸起来很软，但是又非常具有弹性。臀瓣的大小正好是一只手可以抓住的程度，特别适合被蹂躏把玩。颜色虽然有点偏白，却不是不见天日的苍白，带着一点健康的粉红，格外讨喜。

　　人偶师在他屁股上拍了拍命令道：''放松。''然后拇指伸到他胯下沾了些许精液，在穴口揉了揉。感觉到饥渴的小穴已经迫不及待地收缩着想要把手指吞吃进去，便一鼓作气地将被唾液润滑过的指挥棒插入。

　　''嗯啊－－－''淫魔拉长了声音甜腻腻地浪叫起来，十指用力扣着人偶的背部。

　　人偶师见状一手在他背上摁着不让他起身，另一手操纵指挥棒就这样抽插起来。

　　虽然指挥棒不够粗，但却长而坚硬。后穴下意识地收缩挽留着，更加剧了被抽插的快感。

　　在紧而热的肉穴里转动了一圈后，接踵而至的就是对某一块特殊软肉的反复碾磨和戳刺。

　　淫魔的前列腺位置显然比人类来得要更浅，而且根本不需要开发，果然不愧是为享乐而生的种族。

　　不多下，淫魔的屁股就欢快地摇动了起来，高高低低的诱人呻吟也从他口中逸出：''啊...好棒！就是那里～再来...哈啊～''

　　直到被放下来重新踏在地面上，他还半眯着眼睛不住地喘息着，脱力地坐倒在地上，一副还沉浸在快感里的模样。

　　人偶师满意地检查着指挥棒上沾染的透明黏液，随手把它们抹在了钢琴师的小腹上。他轻轻拍打着淫魔的脸蛋让他回神，难得柔和了声音问：''小淫魔，反正你也没得选了，我来喂饱你，怎么样？''

　　''唔......？''刚刚被提议的魔族还犹自回不过神：''你是说...你要跟我做吗？''

　　指挥迅速地解开裤链，拉下内裤，把迫不及待地弹出的性器抵在钢琴师唇边，若无其事地轻笑着：''怎么，你不是想吃这个吗？''

　　''唔嗯......''看见渴望已久的人类阴茎的实体，淫魔难掩激动地''嗷呜''一口就把它含了进去，顿时满足得什么都想不起来了，仿佛饿了许久的大狗终于看见一根大肉棒（注1）一般迷乱地舔舐起来。

　　他的口技非常高明，软软的舌尖乖顺地围绕着茎身按摩着，并且不断缩紧口腔自行一吞一吐，给予阴茎一种好像正深入在下面的肉穴里抽插一样的紧窒包裹的快感。

　　人偶师用右手扶着他的后脑，既是鼓励也是强制地让他把自己的性器吞入到喉咙深处，左手则灵活地操纵着人偶，拓张那处他将要侵犯的领地。

　　身为男低音歌唱家，男人的手指因为不需要劳动而保养得非常光滑，并不会让娇嫩的后穴感到难受。何况淫魔本身也正处在发情里，自身也在不断分泌特有的润滑液体，很快就已经到了三根手指并入也可以顺畅抽动的程度了。

　　魔族的身体被翻转过来，不必多说就已经自发地抬高大腿，摆出了适合承受的姿态。即将被正式插入之前，他却从混沌中觅回一丝清明，勉强转头看了眼僵立在一旁的男人，犹豫着问：''他...嗯，要在这里看吗？''

　　人偶师闻言停下了进犯的动作，只让龟头浅浅卡在穴口，不咸不淡地把问题反抛了回去：''你想让他在这里看吗？''说着，他挺腰轻轻抽动了一下，感觉着后穴敏感地收缩调笑道：''好像有人看着你会更兴奋呢，咬得真紧。''

　　钢琴师踌躇了一下，还是鼓起勇气说：''今天...可以不要吗？我只是......''

　　''好。''指挥甚至没有听他解释完理由。他抬起手，原本嵌入在男人肢体上的银丝倏忽间便自己断开，仿佛有生命的蛇类一样蹿回他体内。他微微侧头下令：''出去守着，什么东西都不准放进来。''

　　人偶僵硬地行了个礼，在咯吱咯吱的声音中迈出了门外。

　　淫魔松了口气，眼神瞬间亮了起来。

　　人偶对于一位人偶师来说是最重要的武器也不为过。人偶不在身边不仅意味着战力大幅下减，也少了保障生命的最后防线。

　　虽然两人都默契地没有提及这种纵容的意义，但拥抱却好像都变得热烈了几分。淫魔主动掰开自己的大腿，嘴唇蹭着人偶师的耳朵煽情地呢喃：''快点、插进来嘛...我想要你。''

　　人类若有若无地勾唇笑了笑，顺着魔族的心意掐着他的腰肢挺身，将自己的阴茎缓缓送入他的肠道深处。

　　肉穴内部窄热而软滑，在之前的调戏中早早地就做好了迎接的准备。性器刚刚插入穴肉便一拥而上地把它围绕起来。

　　抽插非常地顺利，根本不需要费力地就能够全根进入，抽出来的时候连阴毛都沾上了亮晶晶的肠液。

　　''啊啊！好舒服...再用力操我！''淫魔一边毫无顾忌地高声浪叫着，一边动手撕开了人偶师上半身整齐的礼服。他爱不释手地对着指挥坚硬的胸肌和腹肌又摸又戳。

　　摸到男人的乳头的时候，钢琴师明显感觉到深埋在自己身体里的肉棒激动地弹跳了一下。

　　他故意用因为常年弹钢琴而带有薄茧的指尖去揉人类的乳尖，把它们捏得发硬发肿。

　　人偶师的呼吸不免变得更加急促，肏干的频率也报复般更加凶狠。他的控制欲非常强烈，不甘让淫魔占据主动，于是抓住他的手腕俯身去夺走了他的呼吸。

　　魔族微微眯起眼睛，享受地仰起头跟他接吻。在性爱的亲吻最能蛊惑人心，何况人类的舌头还带着强烈的侵占意味不断进犯他的口腔。两条舌叶缠绕着碰撞着，不知道属于谁的唾液被吞咽下喉咙，成为滚烫的情欲中的降温剂和助燃器。

　　''哈啊～''吻到动情，淫魔的手臂不知不觉放开了自己的腿根，转而环绕着人偶师的脖子，大腿也弯曲着夹紧他的腰部，柔若无骨地粘在他身上。他火热的身体贴近人类常年阴冷的体温，两人齐齐逸出一声满足的叹息。

　　紫红色的性器一刻也没有停下在肠道里抽插的动作，有淡白色的淫液随着进出而从深红的穴口沿着股缝流下。淫魔口中淫荡的呻吟不停，却像出水的鱼类一样在不断地扭动着身体。胸膛上的乳尖互相摩擦顶碰，下身的性器抵在对方小腹上研磨，还有后穴深处的阴茎被吮吸讨好着，让人偶师体会到往日从未有过的、互相契合的完美性爱才能带来的没顶快感。

　　此时他唯一能够想起来的就是不断挺腰在水润润热呼呼的肉穴里抽插，能够精确操纵人偶的手指和淫魔的手指紧紧交扣，伏低身体对准他体内的死穴一次次地进行冲刺。

　　''好爽啊...要顶坏了...好粗嗯...对、再快点！啊啊、要飞了！你要、干死我了啊...！''

　　人类咬着牙一下比一下狠地抽送着，任由魔族的手指脚趾都爽得无意识蜷曲起来，舒服得目光涣散，唾液流出唇边而不自知。他灼热的呼吸随着肏干的节奏喷洒在对方白净的脖颈边，像是战场上擂响的战鼓。

　　在迷蒙间，淫魔的本性完全爆发出来，后穴有节奏地按摩着男人的阴茎，在它插入的时候乖顺地吸紧，又在抽出的时候稍微放松。肠腔深处的软肉快速收缩着，层层叠叠地挤压饱满的龟头，带给插入者无与伦比的舒爽。

　　但即使如此，在淫魔''呜呜''哀叫着即将高潮的前夕，人类还是强行压抑着自己放慢了速度，浅浅顶撞着问：''你的、进食、一定、要是、从上面、吗？''

　　被摩擦得滚烫的肉穴深处被这么折磨简直寂寞得要发疯。魔族眨眨眼睛，欲求不满地扭动着身躯答：''嗯...上下都可以...所以、你可以把我的两张嘴都灌满...快点、动一动嘛～！''

　　人偶师这才放心地重新提起速度，在又深又重的最后几十下抽插中把自己的精液迸发在肉穴深处。他禁欲许久，精液又热又浓，对淫魔而言再美味也没有了。

　　肠腔立刻饥渴地吸收了射出的精液，直到把最后一滴也吸干才堪堪放松。

　　淫魔和人类此时都''哈啊哈啊''地喘息着抱在一起享受高潮的余韵。魔族率先恢复过来，因为吃到了美食而眼神亮晶晶的。他像是一只餍足的小猫一样亲昵地赖在人类身上，突然讨好地''啾''地亲了亲他，期待而又有点忐忑地问:''那个...你可以做我的长期饭票吗？''

　　''是以后都只让我做的意思吗？''人偶师的表情柔和了一点。他揉了揉淫魔的头发，难得语气愉悦地说：''虽然还需要好好调教...但也不是不可以。不过你要听话。''

　　''唔！''魔族的快乐在他脸上表露得一览无遗。他抓住人类的手，摁在自己下腹重复勃起的性器上问：''现在，你想不想再喂我一次？''

　　''当然。''人类的表情再次变得富有侵略性起来，''说好了要喂饱你的，多少次都可以。这次，让整个乐团都来看你发浪怎么样？''

　　万圣夜里，天空中群魔乱舞，在这一方小世界里，的喂食戏码却在持续上演。

　　大概，直到人类和魔族的体力都被榨干相拥睡去以前都不会停歇。

**Author's Note:**

> 　　　注1:我今天才知道在我父亲的家乡香肠是叫做''肉棒''的www喂汪星人都是说''给你吃大肉棒''你们感受一下w


End file.
